Young, Wild, & Free
by Jenny Phoenix
Summary: A year has passed from Slow Down, but who said little kids can't fall in love? Who said they would fall out of it once they grew older? (Short Story) (Squeal/spin off of Slow Down.) YukixRyuto, hint of MikuxKaito, LukaxKiyoteru, one-sided KiyoteruxMiku


Yuki had always been fascinated with the way that people worked, ever since she was young. She was only six, and it wasn't hard to see that Kiyoteru was in love with Miku. She saw when Miku had a small school girl crush on Kiyoteru. Idiots, they were too shy.

It was to easy to see that Kaito and Miku are madly in love now, and Kiyoteru was too late to take charge. Not to offend anyone, but she would have preferred Miku and Kiyoteru together more, maybe it was because the latter was her only family, and Miku was like the big sister she never got to have.

Kiyoteru was always good at hiding things, but it never went by Yuki. She could also tell that Luka, a woman that had just moved in recently, was very fond of Kiyoteru, and as he was trying to get over the tealette and that Luka was helping, bit by bit. He was recovering because of Luka. Luka was a very beautiful pink-haired woman and Yuki could tell that Kiyoteru and her were going to make a lovely pair.

Though, there was one thing she couldn't comprehend, though. Why did her heart beat so fast when Ryuto spoke to her? Why did she blush when he laughed and smiled and patted her on the head? She didn't understand, she didn't...know. After all, she was only six. So she would wait a little while to see if there were any signs.

* * *

It was valentines day, she somehow felt nervous. She had spent all night with Miku and Luka making chocolates. Although, Miku had a really hard time, because she was a very bad cook. Why did she feel nervous? Could she be developing feelings for Ryuto, the seven year old she was smitten by ever since they four? The dark circles under her eyes proved she had did her very best making it as she spent all night.

She had approached Ryuto, and blushed hard. "R-Ryuto-kun?" She then handed him, his chocolates.

"Ah, Yuki-chan!" He smiled at the girl, he looked at the chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's Day..."

"Home baked?"

Yuki nodded shyly, "I love those!" He said enthusiastically, while blushing as well.

He patted her on the head as she started at him with her doe-like eyes, moving her bangs out of her eyes, and he kissed her on the forehead as well her cheek. "Let's have some."

She nodded smiling widely at him. Her heart was beating so fast.

_Doki. Doki. Doki._

She didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't muster any words once he had kissed her cheek.

Yuki tasted the chocolates she had made for Ryuto and no one else. She finally understood. She was in love. Wasn't it impossible for kids to fall in love? One thing was for sure, she wanted to be with Ryuto, no matter what happens, through thick and thin.

"Their delicious! I love you, Yuki-chan." Ryuto exclaimed, cutely, with chocolate on the corner of his mouth.

Yuki knew that they said that to each other all the time, but she couldn't help the crimson that made it's way to her face, or the fast heart beat. This feeling was...content right? Such joy, emitted from the small girl, it was cute...adorable.

She smiled weakly, "I-I love you too, R-Ryuto-kun..." she blushed even more.

Ryuto suspected that there was another meaning behind it, but decided to ignore it and hugged Yuki. Yuki got a napkin and slowly cleaned the chocolate off his face. They were in a picnic like scene, and it was sweet, as well the way they cared for one another so much. The water shimmered and in the water and riverside beside the duo, it reflected these two. The atmosphere was simple and endearing, anyone waking by, would say that those two might have been made for one another, cheesey it was, but it seemed so true at the same time.

That was the start of this tale. A tale of an innocent love only beginning to blossom.

* * *

**I think their extremely cute~ any words? So adorable**. **Anyways, I couldn't resist, I wanted to post it so bad, so I did, I'll write more once Slow Down is done though. Ah, The feels /heart/**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot-line.**


End file.
